Liar Liar
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time. Ginny's been lying to everyone lately. DG. A challenge for Kitty East. T for implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another challenge for Kitty East (Check out her stories!! It's based on the song "Tell me a Lie" by Janie Fricke. It's country. But I recommend listening to the iTunes sample.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Harry Potter_, nobody would name their kid 'Albus Severus'. I mean… come _on_.

* * *

**Liar Liar**

It was Saturday morning, and the sun was glaring from the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. It reflected off of the golden plates. In order to keep from going blind, many of the students had conjured sunglasses to shield their eyes. "Hello, Gin," Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek. He sat next to his girlfriend and inhaled deeply. "You smell lovely. As always," He added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, looking straight ahead at the Slytherin table. From Harry's standpoint, though, he couldn't see where she was looking. He tried to look through the lenses of her huge glasses, but found it impossible to see where she was looking.

"What are you staring at?" He asked her. She jumped a bit.

"Just noticing how lovely McGonagall's hair looks today," Ginny lied easily.

"Alright," Harry said, accepting her answer without question. In fact, Professor McGonagall's hair did look very elegant.

"So, you wanna do something today? It's Saturday."

"I—have homework to do," Ginny invented.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"I can't—I'll never get it done on a Sunday."

--

"So, Weasley," Draco Malfoy drawled as he stood, arms folded, barring her path to an empty classroom.

"So, Malfoy," Ginny responded, trying to swerve around him. Needless to say, she was unsuccessful, since he was at least a head taller than her and much more strong. Her books went spiraling across the floor, and she bent to pick them up. "You know, the least you could do is help me."

"I saw you staring at me," Draco said casually as he started to stack her books in his arms.

"I was not," Ginny fibbed.

"I can't believe Saint Potter thought you were actually doing schoolwork today."

"I was planning to," Ginny said, the lies now rolling off her tongue. She stalked past him and dropped her books on a desk.

"Ginevra," Draco said, closing the door and locking it. "Do you think I believe that?"

"It's true," Ginny insisted.

"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time," Draco recited.

"That's Abraham Lincoln," Ginny said fondly.

"I think that's the first true thing you've said all day."

"Was not," Ginny said uncertainly. Draco leaned down and kissed her, making every thought of truth or lies fall from her mind. "It's been too long since you've kissed me."

"Gin, when will you break up with Potter?"

"I'm not going to! I can't, Draco. If Ron found out that I was breaking up with Harry for you, it'd be an awful mess."

"I can handle your brother," Draco said menacingly.

"I don't want you to hurt him, Draco. He may be a prat, but he's my _brother_, the prat." Draco shortened the distance between them until his mouth was merely an inch away from hers.

"Draco, do you love me?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes," he said truthfully.

--

When Draco awoke, he was laying on the classroom floor with Ginny half on top of him. His hand was tangled in her hair, and their legs were intertwined.

"Gin, wake up," he whispered. She stirred and rolled over, but didn't wake up. "Gin!"

"Draco?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around his bare stomach.

"It's dinner time. They'll get suspicious if we're not there."

"Alright," Ginny said. Draco stood and offered her his hand, and Ginny took it before looking around for her clothes.

"Gin," Draco began.

"Yes?" Ginny asked slyly.

"You've been lying quite a bit lately."

"That's true."

Draco said nothing, but continued to put on his uniform. Ginny walked to the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Ginny," Draco said as he began to button his shirt. "Lie to me."

Ginny smirked. "I love you."

**A/N:** Yeah. That's about it. I hope you all liked it. Review?

Love,

Sinead


	2. The VeryShortEpilogue

**A/N: **I got a few reviews and a PM saying that I should extend this a bit. So, here's _Liar Liar_ part TWO. Well, the very short epilogue.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Harry Potter_, Harry would have some child-naming abilities. Hugo? Rose? I don't get the four-letter names. Whatevs.

**Liar Liar: The Very-Short-Epilogue.**

"Gin!" Harry said, rushing up to her later that evening. "What's up? Haven't seen you all day."

"I know, Harry. I've been working so hard. I just… can't seem to understand that _transfiguration_ essay I need to write for Monday," Ginny lied yet again.

"I know how you feel, Gin. Hey, where were you studying? I went to the library so I could surprise you, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"You know. I was…" Ginny began, searching her mind hurriedly for a reasonable excuse. "In McGonagall's room. Working on my transfiguration. She was helping me."

"Oh. Alright. Well, the even _weirder_ thing is that _Pansy_ was looking for _Malfoy_ all day," Harry whispered.

"Really?" Ginny asked idly. "I wonder where he was."

"Yeah—I thought maybe you'd seen him, is all."

"Mmm."

"Draco!" Snape hissed, just loud enough for the conversation to carry over to the Gryffindor table. "Where were you this morning? You know that it was imperative for you to meet with me for your course suggestion list."

"I…" Malfoy began, wishing silently for _once_ he could lie like Ginny always did. "Was in the library. I totally forgot, Professor."

"We will meet this evening at eight o'clock so that we can revise your course outlook sheet."

"Alright, Professor."

--  
"That's odd," Pansy told Harry later that night. "I checked the library for Draco and I couldn't see him anywhere." The two were sitting in an empty classroom, and it was near 1:00 in the morning.

"Well, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?" Harry asked, kissing Pansy lightly.

"True," Pansy said, returning the kiss eagerly.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," Pansy smiled. She laid her head against his chest. Then, suddenly, she looked up at him. "Harry, tell me a lie."

Harry smirked. "I love you."

**A/N:** Eh, I don't like Harry/Pansy much either. But it seemed like the only semi-interesting twist to this story. Hope you liked it!! Especially Julx27xluvsxHM, since she doesn't like D/G either. [:

Love,

Sinead


End file.
